


Home For Better Weather

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card
Genre: Book: Ender's Game, During Canon, Internal Monologue, Rejection, Sibling Rivalry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: They don't want him.
Relationships: Ender Wiggin & Peter Wiggin
Kudos: 1





	Home For Better Weather

They don't want him, the IF. They thought they did, Peter thought they did, his parents and teachers and all his compatriots had thought, then they decided against it. Against him. And that gnaws, knowing that even with every warm body needed for the war, he wasn't considered good enough for Battle School.

But he's gotten over it. They clearly aren't looking for raw intelligence, or the willingness to put it to use. Perhaps quite the opposite - they are military, after all. Obedience to a more senior, if not higher, authority is a keystone of the structure. Time soothes all wounds. Or would, if not for the fact of Ender.

And yet.

They don't want Ender either. And that's worse, even if not for him, exactly - their family's cause for having a third, their flagrantly visible breach of population law, taken away, gone just like that - to be be born for a thing, the most important thing imaginable, and not make the cut at the end. Peter knows he was wanted. Religious family mandate, on both sides. It is the duty of children to provide grandchildren, even if their parents remain unaware, and will be his, in time. And Val too. A proper set. Male and female, created in their parents image.

Ender was created by the government to be a better version of Peter. Created and rejected. So he stands in their doorway and watches Ender sleep. No one watching. And he lets himself understand.


End file.
